The Dominant Competition
by crashzilla09
Summary: Information is inside. M rated for possible extreme events that might take place and language.
1. Introduction

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Crashzilla: Hello and welcome to The Dominant Competition! I'm your host, Crashzilla! Now I know the Singing Competition was a failure, but this is going to be a lot more different than the other stuff you had seen me post. Before we start, lets meet our contestants:

Godzilla

Crash

Spyro

Pikachu

Guilmon

Renamon

Mario

Sonic

Shadow

Anguirus

Rodan

Crunch

Master Chief

Liu Kang (Finally got the name right!)

Goku

Scorpion

Sub-Zero

Cooler

Broly

and Stitch.

Crashzilla: Now what is going to happen here is that you readers choose a challenge of any kind for these guys to do. You can also choose how many of them do each challenge, but you can't do more than 6. You can't choose the same person for more than one challenge! There is going to be five challenges for each chapter and at the end of the chapter, I choose the four least dominant people and you decide who goes home. All of them, three of the four, two of the four or one of the four, the choice is yours! If you want all of them gone, just say 'all of them'. If there's only three you want gone, then say the three names. If there's only two you want gone, same thing. And same if there's one you want gone. If there's not enough for five challenges then we'll have to cut the challenges down to four or lower.

So anyway, after three, or less, challenges there's going to be something called Music Hour. Now in Music Hour you decide the song. It's almost like halftime in football, except you have to be specific on what song you want to be played and say who performed (and/or wrote) the song. You also get to choose who plays the songs. The contestants for a better chance of not being the four less dominant or someone random. You might want to use an ipod or something during this and use your imagination. But if you don't then you can look up the song on a video website or something, or just skip it, I don't really care.

Also, there will be different seasons so there can be different contestants. Suggest some if you want, but it's my decision to involve them or not. I only ask that you don't choose your OC if you have one. And don't suggest anyone before the season finale or I will not add them. Or maybe I will.. it all depends on my mood.

One more thing.. crashzilla09, the host of Truth or Dare crossover, will appear at the end of every season finale to give me a challenge. You can suggest what he can challenge me to do, but it will have to be good, or else he'll have to make up his own. The end date for the challenges is every Tuesday starting this week.

I may have failed to be a Singing Competition host, but I vow to not fail this time. I will prevail! So anyway, leave your challenges in the review box before Tuesday or it will be posted next Tuesday. Have fun!

A/N: The Cash and Spyro Show will now be on hold until I feel like continuing it again. Sorry for those who enjoy it, but I didn't say I was going to give up on it. It will continue someday. Just right now give me time and we'll see about continuing the show. Until then, enjoy this and I'll try to get the rest of my freakin' stories done! Sorry for taking forever on those, but I guess I got carried away from doing The Crash and Spyro Show. But now, this will at least wake me up a little and not feel to forced into it. So I hope you all will have a good laugh about this contest and I'll see you next time.


	2. Season 1 Part 1

Note: I own nothing but my OC.

Crashzilla: Welcome to The Dominant Competition. Crashzilla here. Now I should have mentioned before that during Music Hour you can choose who plays bass, guitar, vocals, ect. Now let me demonstrate what this competition is going to be like.

Crash: Like Truth or Dare wasn't torture enough..

Crashzilla: Suck it up. Now for the first challenge... Pikachu, Crash, Sonic and Spyro. Survive on a boat during the most brutal weather mother nature can bring.

All four: Oh no!

Crashzilla: I also forgot to mention that if you fail to do the challenge, I get to beat you up.

All four: Oh yay..

Crashzilla: Alright.. challenge.. BEGIN!

Pikachu, Crash, Spyro and Sonic are on a boat being thrashed around by harsh waves, high winds, dark sky and lightning. "How did we get here?" Crash asked. But the noise was so loud no one can understand him. "What?" the three asked. Then all of the sudden a big wave is formed from under them and carried them off. All four scream at the top of their lungs and the boat crashes into a rock. The sun came up and everything died down.

Crashzilla: What a storm. Ok now lets see how our contestants did.

We see Crash, Spyro and Sonic dead with cuts all over them. The only one that managed to stand was Pikachu.

Crashzilla: Looks like the winner is... Pikachu!

Pikachu: Phew.. but what about the rest of them?

(Crashzilla heals Crash, Spyro and Sonic)

Pikachu: Never mind..

Crashzilla: Ok next is Liu Kang and Goku. Fight until one of you dies!

Goku: This'll be exciting!

Liu Kang: I will win!

Crashzilla: Challenge... BEGIN!

Liu Kang and Goku get ready to fight. Then they both charged at each other and started punching each other. Liu kang does a move and it shows Goku's skull being cracked by the attack. Then Goku is all dizzy. "Finish him!" Crashzilla said. Then Liu Kang lunged his hand into Goku's chest and pulled out his heart. "Fatality" Crashzilla said.

Crashzilla: Now that's how you do Mortal Kombat. Ok next is..

Crash: Wait.. you're just going to leave him?

Crashzilla: Oh... right.

Crashzilla then heals Goku.

Goku: Wow.. you're strong. I could use some more training.

Crashzilla: Right.. ok next is Godzilla, Rodan and Anguirus. See which one is heavier, the lightest person looses.

Rodan: Come on! That's pointless, you know who will win!

Crashzilla: So? It's show is it not? Entertainment for our readers out there?

Rodan: Fine..

They all got on scales and the numbers were racing. Rodan's stopped first while Godzilla's and Anguirus' was still going. "What a big surprise.." Rodan said with an annoyed look on his face. Then when Anguirus' and Godzilla's scales were about to stop. Everyone was waiting to see who the heaviest one is. And... Godzilla is the heaviest.

Crashzilla: Winner is... Godzilla!

The horn sounds.

Crashzilla: The horn sound.. you know what this means?

Spyro: We all go home a live happily ever after?

Crashzilla: No! Music Hour!

Crash: Why not call it half time?

Crashzilla: Because this isn't football!

Crash: Whatever...

Crashzilla: Ok since this is a demonstration I'll choose who plays what song. Hmm...

Crash: Please not me..

Crashzilla: Ok I have made my decision. Crash is on rhythm guitar and backup vocals, Spyro is on bass and backup vocals, Ratchet is on lead vocals, Ty on lead guitar and Sonic on drums.

Crash: But we can't play instruments.

Crashzilla: crashzilla09?

crashzilla09 snaps his fingers and everybody knows how to play all the instruments.

Crashzilla: Ok the song you'll be doing is... Thunderstruck by AC/DC.

Crash: Wait.. both Ratchet and Ty aren't in the contest.

Crashzilla: Anybody can play a song in this. crashzilla09 will teleport them here to do a song with or without you guys.

Spyro: So... is this supposed to be random or something.

Crashzilla: Yep. Now.. play!

(Ty starts on guitar and Sonic starts on drums)

(Everyone goes aaahaahaaahaahaah)

Everyone:_ Thunder!_

_Aahaahaahaahaah_

_Thunder!_

_Aahaahaahaahaah_

_Thunder!_

(Spyro starts on bass)

Everyone: _Aahaahaahaahaahaah_

_Thunder!_

_Aahaahaahaahaahaahaah_

_Thunder!_

_Aahaahaahaahaahaahaah_

_Thunder!_

(Crash joins in on rhythm guitar)

Everyone: _Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

_Thunder!_

Ratchet:_ I was caught_

_In the middle of a railroad track_

Backup: _Thunder!_

Ratchet:_ I looked around_

_And I knew there was no turning back_

Backup: _Thunder!_

Ratchet:_ My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do?_

Backup: _Thunder!_

Ratchet: _And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you_

Everyone: _Thunder!_

Ratchet: _Sound of the drums_

_Beatin' in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been... Thunderstruck!_

(Instrumental)

Ratchet:_ Went down the highway_

_Broke the limit, we hit the town_

_Went though to Texas, yeah Texas _

_And we had some fun_

_We met some girls_

_Some dancers who gave a good time_

_Broke all the rules, played all the fools_

_Yeah, yeah, they, they blew our minds_

_I was shakin' at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

_Yeah the ladies were too kind_

_You've been.._

(Everyone stops for a moment)

Ratchet: _Thunderstruck!_

_Thunderstruck!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah thunderstruck_

_Oh, thunderstruck_

(instrumental)

Ratchet:_ Yeah_

(Instrumental)

Ratchet:_ Now we're shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please?_

(Ty's guitar solo)

(Everyone going aahaahaahaahaah repeatedly)

Ratchet: _Thunderstruck_

Everyone: _Thunderstruck_

Ratchet: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone: _Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck_

Ratchet: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone: _Said yeah, it's alright_

_We're doing fine_

_Yeah, it's alright_

_We're doing fine_

Ratchet: _So fine_

Backup:_ Thunderstruck_

Ratchet:_ Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Backup: _Thunderstruck_

Ratchet:_ Thunderstruck_

Backup:_ Thunderstruck_

Ratchet:_ Whoa baby, baby_

Backup:_ Thunderstruck_

Ratchet:_ You've been_ _thunderstruck_

(Backup repeatedly goes aahaahaahaahaah)

Ratchet:_ Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstuck_

_Thunderstruck_

_You've been thunderstruck_

(The song ends)

Crashzilla: Bravo! Bravo! Good song.

Crash: That was intense.

Spyro: I'll say.

Crashzilla: Ok who hasn't done a challenge yet.. lets see.. ah Renamon, Stitch, Broly, Cooler, Guilmon, Mater Chief, Mario, Shadow, Crunch, Sub-Zero and Scorpion haven't done any yet.

Scorpion: Like we give a damn.

Crashzilla: Ok Master Chief, Broly, Cooler, Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Crunch.. fight to the death! Begin challenge!

All six appear in an arena. "Crunch need to pee" Crunch said. Then they all start fighting each other. Then Broly turns into his final form and flies into the air. "This'll be the end of you all!" Broly shouted then he launched an attack and the explosion was so huge he destroyed the arena.

Crashzilla: Ok so the winner.. I guess... is Broly.

(Crashzilla brings everybody back)

Crashzilla: Ok last challenge. Renamon, Guilmon, Stitch, Shadow and Mario. Do a kart race and the first one to pass the finish line is the winner. Ready? Begin!

Everyone is in their karts getting ready for the green light. The green light is lit and the race off. Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow everyone down. Then Mario launches a missile and hits Shadow without him noticing. Then he wipes out. The Chaos Control fades and everyone is back to normal. Then as they raced on they reached the home stretch and all four are tied. Then one of their tires blew out and everyone wiped out. Stitch is seen stuck in a tire and crosses the finish line.

Crashzilla: The winner is.. Stitch!

Shadow: That's bullshit!

Crashzilla: Now, now I said the first to cross the finish line, I didn't say you all had to be in your karts.

Shadow: Whatever..

Crashzilla: Ok.. now with all the challenges done.. let's choose our less dominant. Crunch, Shadow, Rodan and Master Chief.

Rodan: Wait.. why isn't anybody from the first or second challenge chosen?

Crashzilla: Because Goku was a good sport and Crash, Spyro and Sonic redeemed themselves by playing the song.

Rodan: But why isn't Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Anguirus, Renamon or Guilmon chosen?

Crashzilla: Because none of them made rude remarks.

Rodan: No.. he said 'like we give a damn' before.

Crashzilla: So? He's awesome!

Master Chief: But why me? I hardly had a chance!

Crashzilla: You might.. but it all depends on our readers out there. So Choose who you want to leave Crunch, Shadow, Rodan or Master Chief. All four, three of the four, two of the four, or one of the four.

A/N: Ok this took a lot more out of me than I thought it would.. so it may take me a while to update the next one.. and the one after that... and the one after that.. point is I might not update right away. So, leave your requests on what challenge to give them. I do apologize for not accepting the challenges that was already given, but I figured I would do my own stuff then let you guys choose the challenges, songs and who gets to leave. See you next time!


	3. Author's Note

Ok as of now I will be putting all shows on hold except for Truth or Dare crossover. I know it's disappointing, I'm disappointed about it myself, but I kinda want to focus a little more on the stories for a while. I might make a new episode/chapter/update here and there, but it may take a while. Just be sure to leave your requests in the reviews or send them to me in PM. If you don't want your name credited in The Crash and Spyro Show then say so and I'll put you as anonymous. Again, I don't hate doing these, but it feels like it's holding me back in a way.

So again, I will have this and everything show related on hold except for Truth or Dare crossover. I might sneak in an episode or two for a few of them, but it won't be for a while until the update comes through. I'll keep you notified on what's going on and why. Be sure to check out my stories and hope you enjoy them. Once more, I'm sorry for this, but somethings are best to be continued another time. So feel free to leave requests and as I said before I may get to it after a while. See ya later.


End file.
